Every Snowflake Is Different Just Like You
by Isaidheyohhh
Summary: A Frerard fic based off of the song "Every Snowflake Is Different" by My Chemical Romance. It's pretty cute. :D


Gerard, Ray, and Mikey were sitting on Gerard's couch, waiting for Frank to get there.  
They wanted to watch the episode of Yo! Gabba Gabba they appeared on together. Gerard had a copy of it on a DVD, so he figured everyone should just come over to his house to watch it.  
It was easier that way, instead of passing the disc from person to person.  
A short while later, sure enough Frank was knocking on the front door. "Come in Frank!" Gerard called from his spot on the couch. Frank opened up the door and let himself in like Gerard told him to.

Frank greeted his bandmates as he motioned to Ray to scootch over so he can sit.  
Ray just got up and sat on the floor instead, so Frank could have the couch. He was nice like that.

"Well, shall we watch this thing or what?" Mikey asked.  
Ray laughed and nodded his head. "Yeah."  
On that note, Gerard stood up, made his way over to his HD TV.  
He turned on the TV along with the DVD player.  
Finally, he opened it up and slipped the disc on to the tray, closing it gently before heading back to the couch.  
Frank was giggling slightly in excitement.  
All of their eyes were glued intently on the television screen when their music video for "Every Snowflake Is Different" appeared on the screen in front of them.

Mikey was blushing a little.  
He thought he looked like a real dork in his puffy red jacket.  
Even though, they all were wearing matching outfits.  
Brightly colored jackets with fur hoods and goggles.  
It was a Wintery theme so it only made sense.  
Ray snorted a laugh when he saw how giddy they looked.  
There was a part where Ray was jumping up and down with a huge grin on his face.  
As a matter of fact, all four of them looked insanely happy and into the song.  
The song is pretty silly but hey, it's a song for a kid's show!

Soon the bandmates were laughing and cracking jokes at each other, mainly making fun of the facial expressions each other had.  
After it was over they played it a couple more times.  
"I'm going to grab a Dr. Pepper, anyone want anything?" Gerard asked the guys.  
"Nah, I'm good." Ray replied.  
Mikey shook his head.  
"I'll come with you." Said Frank, and he got up from the couch and followed Gerard into the kitchen.  
Gerard opened up the fridge and took out a Dr. Pepper. He placed it on the counter so he could go to the cabinet and grab a bag of Doritos.

****  
(Frank's P.O.V.)  
As we were sitting there together watching "Every Snowflake Is Different", I couldn't keep my eyes off of Gerard.  
He just looked so damn adorable.  
I mean, we all were dressed alike but I couldn't help it.  
He was so enthusiastic and looking as gorgeous as ever.  
Not to mention, the faces he made were unbelievably cute too.  
I don't know how to explain it but, I actually got butterflies watching him on the TV screen.  
I've seen him in videos and sing dozens and dozens of times so what was so special about this time? Besides, the fact we made a video for a child's show..  
I just can't put my finger on it.  
I've always been attracted to Gerard.  
That's a fact. But why are these feelings creeping up now?

****  
Frank got himself a bottle of water from the fridge and he and Gerard strolled back to the living room.  
They took their seats on the couch again.  
Gerard opened up the bag of Doritos and popped one into his mouth.  
Ray and Mikey were laughing hysterically, still making fun of each other.  
"How many times have we watched this now?" Gerard asked his bother.  
"I don't know. I think five." He answered with a chuckle.  
Gerard sighed.

Frank bit his lip. " Haha..I can't believe we got to keep those jackets and goggles."  
Ray laughed. "I know right? And Gerard actually wears his."  
Gerard blushed as Frank turned and looked at him. "You do?"  
Gerard nodded his head, then turned his gaze down to his feet.  
Frank didn't say a word but smiled a huge smile to himself as he leaned back on the couch, watching the video play again for probably the seventh time since Ray kept putting it on.

****  
It was 6:00 in the evening and Frank and Ray went back to their homes.  
Frank was lounging around now, in sweat pants and a faded black hooded sweatshirt.  
He took out his laptop and turned it on.  
As soon as it was booted, he opened up his web browser and typed in the address for Youtube. He searched for their video.  
He felt kind of embarrassed and kind of creepy but he still couldn't get over Gerard.  
He watched the video almost ten times and shut the laptop and sighed to himself as he placed the laptop onto the coffee table.  
Frank picked up his cell phone from the coffee table and dialed the number to the nearest Pizza shop and ordered a small pizza with extra cheese.

****  
Frank really wished he had the guts to tell Gerard how he felt.  
He probably would have by now but he's sure that Gerard would never return the feelings.  
But, Frank is getting tired of admiring him and resisting the urge to kiss him every single time they end up alone together.  
Sure, they kiss on stage during concerts, but those kisses are just...well..kisses.  
He had to tell Gerard how he felt.

****  
(Gerard's P.O.V.)  
I couldn't believe how cute Frank looked.  
His smile really does light up a room.  
Every time I saw that grin he did at the end of the song, my heart melted.  
Ray's grin was pretty amazing too, but Frank's smile really made my heart skip a beat.  
It wasn't just then noticing Frank's smile..  
I noticed that smile of his a long long time ago.  
And that jacket made him look even more adorable than he already was.  
But there was something about how genuinely happy and into it he was.  
That's what made me get massive butterflies in my stomach.

****  
It was 10:00 the next morning and Frank was just waking up.  
He went down stairs to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee before running back upstairs to take a shower.  
He still couldn't shake Gerard from his mind.  
He loved him.  
But how was he supposed to tell him those words?  
Frank turned the water off, and stepped out.  
He grabbed his towel off the rack and quickly dried himself off and got dressed.  
Frank looked out his bedroom to see it was snowing.  
He got an idea but first he needed to have a cup of coffee.

****  
Gerard was sitting at his kitchen table with a piping hot cup of coffee and a plate full of pancakes when his cell phone rang.  
It was Frank.  
"Hey Frank. What's up?"  
"Oh nothing. Can I come over?"  
Gerard bit his lip. "Yeah sure...is something wrong?"  
Frank shook his head even though Gerard couldn't see it. "Nah. Everything is fine. I just wanted to come over."  
"Ah, I see. I'm eating breakfast now so I have to go but see ya soon."  
"Alright cool. Bye." Frank hung up, grabbed his keys off the kitchen counter, shoving them in his pocket as he ran upstairs.  
Frank went to his room and opened up his closet door.  
He had it hidden in the very back of the closet.  
His puffy purple jacket.  
He slid on the jacket.  
Then he closed the closet door and headed back downstairs.  
He went out the front door and hopped in his car to drive to Gerard's.

****  
Frank was nervous the whole ride to Gerard's house.  
What if Gerard think he looks ridiculous wearing that stupid jacket?  
Frank tried to push all negative thoughts from his mind and focused on the snow covered road in front of him.

****  
Frank arrived at Gerard's a short while later.  
He parked the car across the street.  
He got to the front door and knocked, goggles in hand.  
He already had those in the glove compartment in his car.  
He quickly put them on.  
Frank didn't even know what's going to happen.  
All he knew was somehow, he's telling Gerard how he feels.  
Gerard answered the door not even a minute later.  
"Hi Gee." Frank greeted.  
Gerard smiled and ushered his shorter friend to come inside.  
He shivered as he closed the door behind them.  
Gerard snickered when he realized what Frank was wearing.  
"You're really wearing that?"  
Frank frowned and his cheeks began to turn pink.  
"Y-yeah. I am."  
"Aww that's adorable, Frankie."  
Frank blushed even harder.  
"Wanna go out and build a snowman?" Frank asked, with a little hesitance in his voice.  
Gerard smiled and nodded. "Sure! I haven't done something like that in ages. It'll be fun!"  
"Great!" Frank cheered. "Let's go!"  
Gerard smiled. "Wait. One sec."  
Gerard ran to the closet down the hall and took out his matching blue jacket. He put it on and disappeared up the stairs and a few short minutes he returned wearing the goggles.  
Frank giggled when he saw Gerard although his heart fluttered.  
He looked exactly like he did in "Every Snowflake is Different Just Like You."...he even had the red hair still!  
"I'm ready. Let's fucking do this!"

****  
It took almost three hours but the snowman was complete. Well, almost.  
Gerard and Frank still had to give the snowman eyes, nose, and a mouth. Possibly arms as well.  
Gerard crammed a carrot into the middle of the snowman's face.  
Next, he used two soda bottle caps as eyes.  
Not verry creative, but it's all he could think of.  
Frank was searching the back yard for sticks or twigs they could use for their arms.  
He succeeded.  
He found some branched and snapped them into smaller halves on his left knee.  
Frank then stuck the branches into the snowman, giving him arms.  
Gerard used his finger to carve a smile into the snowman's face and he chuckled at his handy-work.  
The snowman was complete.  
Gerard plopped down onto a pile of snow and layed down, admiring what he and Frank just created.  
Frank joined him shortly after, with a huge goofy grin.

****  
"He looks awesome, huh?" Frank asked Gerard.  
"Ha. Yeah he does. We should name him."  
Frank thought. "How about George?"  
Gerard laughed and nodded.  
He somehow scootched closer to Frank without realizing it.  
Frank noticed though because their elbows touched and he started blushing.  
"I can't believe we're two grown ass men and we built a snowman." Frank giggled.  
Gerard laughed back. "I know. It was fun though so who gives a damn."  
The two friends layed in the snow in a calm, relaxed silence until Frank couldn't take it anymore.  
Gerard looked amazing.  
Covered in snow.  
Snow freckling his red hair.  
He looked down right beautiful.  
Frank nervously bit his bottom lip and moved in closer to Gerard.  
Gerard looked at Frank but didn't have any time to react because all of a sudden he felt Frank's lips locked on his!  
Gerard's eyes widened and he hesitated for a moment but kissed Frank back gently.  
Gerard pulled away and stared at Frank. "Wh-what was that?"  
Frank's face was turning red and his heart was pounding.  
"Look, Gerard. I have to tell you something."  
Gerard fidgeted his hands a little bit. "Yeah? What is it?"  
"...I-I- I like you Gerard. I mean..I love you. I love you."  
Gerard's mouth flew open in shock.  
He stuttered as he tried to come up with the right response but to no avail, he couldn't form words.  
So he did this instead.  
Gerard nearly pounced on Frank, kissing him passionately, placing a hand on the back of Frank's head.  
Frank pulled away, panting as he tried to catch his breath.  
"I love you too, Frank."

****  
By now Gerard and Frank were freezing so they went back inside the house to warm up.  
Gerard made them both some hot coffee and cuddled up under a fleece blanket together on the couch.  
"I can't believe you feel the same way about me as I do you." Frank said.  
Gerard smiled as he kissed Frank's slightly cold still cheek.  
"What's not to love?"  
Frank sighed and averted his eyes downward. "I don't know. I never thought you would ever be the slightest bit interested in me."  
Gerard cupped Frank's face in his hands and kissed him tenderly.  
"There's so many special things about you, Frank Iero."


End file.
